Said It All
by ReleaseMeNow
Summary: It was High School, nothing is ever perfect there. Except for the King himself, Troy Bolton. But what about when new girl, Cheerleader Gabriella Montez Arrives? Will chemicals react?
1. New School, New Girl

****

**Summary. **

**It was High School, nothing is ever perfect there, Except for King himself Troy Bolton, But what about when new girl, Cheerleader Gabriella Montez Arrives, does she see through Troy's Act? **

**_Said it all, _**

**_Nothing to say at all. Nothing to say that matters._**

**_Haven't we heard enough? _**

**_Take That – Said it all_**

* * *

Prologue.

He was the definition of perfect, Shaggy sandy coloured hair that sat on top of the perfect sculpted head, piecing blue eyes, amazing light complex skin, natural red ruby lips and those pearly white teeth. He was flawless, not just in girl's eyes, but the guys Every guy wanted to be him, girls dropping at his feet and the ability to win a school basketball game by 20+ points without even trying. Ah, Basketball, if you want this was Troy Bolton's life, it's why he lived, he strived to become as good as Shaquille O'Neal or Kobe Bryant, although this was a life ambition he still took basketball with immense seriousness. Of course being Captain of the school basketball team for East High wisely called "Wildcats" had its ups. But maybe after all Troy wasn't perfect, he definitely wasn't in the eyes of new girl Gabriella Montez.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Deep breaths Gabriella'. This is what Gabriella Montez, the 17 year-old brunette Philippine beauty had to keep telling herself as she pulled up to her brand new school in her Chevrolet Matiz. It wasn't like she should be all this nervous; I mean she had moved around schools no less than 8 times before. She was used to this, it has become her weekly schedule, move schools, meet an amazing friend, get really high marks in the one test she actually managed to take, then her mum meets a new bloke, claims she is "in love" with him then she has to get up and leave. It was the same thing over and over again but Gabriella wasn't upset or angry with her mum, but more disappointed at the fact her mum fell for it every time and then got upset when the man she was "in love" with cheated on her. Of course Gabriella never confronted her mother it would just be the same thing over again, "Gabriella, I have to move on from your dad some day sweetie, why not sooner rather than later?" Blah Blah Blah, the thing was Gabriella could never get over the death of her 'Daddy' when she was just 9 years old.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday Morning in East High school, the teachers were ready to roll, the children well not so enthusiastic but what do you expect, this is High School, it's all about maths and science not about getting drunk on a can of lager and seeing how many girls you can pick up!

"Yo dude!" Troy Bolton exclaimed to his oh so fluffy 'best mate' Chad Danforth.

"Hey my homie! How's it rocking" Troy could only laugh at his mocking comments and just added a slight nod and a quiet 'hey' to other 'basketball guys' near him.

"Well hello to my favourite homeroom! How is everyone feeling on this bright and sunny Monday?" Miss Darbus screamed as she entered the doors to the classroom.

Many groans were heard in response to Miss Darbus' questions and a distance reply of "But aren't we your only Homeroom Miss?" thought to have come from a not so bright Jason Cross. "Oh don't you just love enthusiasm?" Miss Darbus rhetorically asked. The teacher started rambling on uncontrollably about random topics although Troy was pretty convinced that part of it has to be involved with prancing around a stage in a leotard and bow then singing songs. Miss Darbus called it something like Acting, yeah that's the one!

"… Auditions will be held this fourth coming Friday and just keep in mind that if by any chance you miss these there will be consequences." She continued boring Troy along with other classmates to the max.

"And last but by very means least, we will be having a new student joining us today, her name is Gabrielle or Gabriella, Whatever but remember be nice, its harsh being the new student especially at erm, this school." She expressed referring to the cliques and bullies known at East High. " She should be here any moment…" Her thoughts and speech was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Ahh!" she exclaimed whilst making her way to the door, she opened and smiled at the sight, "Class please welcome our new girl, Gabriella Montez!" Miss D' said whilst giving a quick look at Gabriella to ensure she has the correct pronunciation of her name, With a slight nod from Gabriella she continued, "Gabriella, this is homeroom 16, Class this is Gabriella, Gabriella I'm Miss Darbus your homeroom and English teacher, have a fun and welcoming first day."

Intrigued in the happenings around him, Troy's head shot up, only to be memorised by the sight in front of him. He released the breath he didn't realise he was holding when the bell rang signalling that Homeroom had ended.

"Wow" he breathed, suddenly interested to welcome this new girl and know a hell of a lot more than he knows already.

* * *

**Please R&R.**

**Chapter 2 soon.**

**Lucile.**


	2. Step One Check

****

**I'm sorry it's been ages since I last updated, but I promise to update from frequently from now on. :)**

****

* * *

"Dude." Chad called out for the third time. After finally realising that he wasn't getting any sense out of his friend, he punched him in the arm. "Woah, what the heck, dude …Ow." Troy rubbed his arm repeatedly sending his best friend daggers in the mean time. Chad rolled his eyes, used to Troy's dramatic performance. "The bell went 3 minutes ago, hurry your ass up. I want to get front row seats in Calculus."

The first three periods on Monday has passed by with a blur. Troy had been cautioned on countless occasions for day dreaming in class. Although Chad thought this was due to lack of sleep, he was blissfully unaware that Troy couldn't stop thinking about a certain brown haired, brown eyed girl.

It was now lunchtime, seated at the table were, Troy, Chad, their best friend Zeke; The Baker. Cory, who was pretty involved with making out with his cheerleader girlfriend Chelsea and also Jason. The six of them we're quietly talking about the new assignment due in next Thursday, for Biology. Troy had dazed off halfway through the conversation, hoping that someone would bring up the topic of the new girl, hoping to find out more about her.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was walking quickly to the canteen, narrowly avoiding bumping into corridor lurkers on the way. It was only a few minutes later that Gabriella was standing right outside the Cafeteria red and gold doors. She suddenly wished she wasn't all alone. She knew that walking into the Cafeteria would gain herself a lot of attention, this she hated. Gabriella liked to fit in the crowd, anything that would draw attention to her, she hated, with a passion. Taking a deep breath for around the sixteenth time today, she walked in, pushing the red and gold doors away. Ready to face the world, well, East High.

"[…] well MRS. Holborn did say it was mainly on pathogens and your immune system, I couldn't give a crap on all that. I just want to learn about Sexual Reproduction!" Chad finished as giggles could be heard coming from Cory and Jason.

"Very mature, Chad. How old are you, five?" Troy said, pained with how stupid his best friend could be sometimes. All conversations within the canteen came to a halt and the famous red and gold doors swung wide open, revealing a terrified Gabriella.

All eyes shot up to Gabriella, some looking in fascination, some looking in a confused way, others looking in a Jealous way, most looking at the young girl with utter lust. Gabriella was sure to keep her head down, hoping the eyes would retract. 'Keep your head down, and slowly walk to the table. It's not hard.'; Is what Gabriella had to keep telling herself, praying that it actually worked. It did, thankfully. All conversations sprung back to life and all but one pair of eyes left hers. They were Troy Bolton's.

Troy sat in his cafeteria seat, trying to list the reasons as to why he shouldn't go up to introduce himself to the stunning young girl. He was coming up short, the only reason so far was 'You might fall on the way to see her and break your leg, then your basketball career will be over." Discovering that, that reason was completely stupid, he stood up from his seat, finding somewhere within him the willpower he needed. "Yo, Troy. Where are you off man?" Chad asked intrigued. "Urm, I'm just going over there, I'll be back soon…yeah." Stuttering, Troy replied whilst pointing over in some random direction. Leaving a confused Chad and gang behind, he slowly walked towards Gabriella. God, that name just gave him tingles.

Muttering "You'll be fine." to himself repeatedly he arrived to the sauce rack, where the goddess was standing, alone. Only after taking a deep breath he started talking. Confused as to why his palms were sweating and his heart was beating like crazy, he continued anyway. "Hi, erm, I'm Troy Bolton." Releasing a breath, Troy felt relived.

Gabriella stared for only a few seconds, very confused as to why Troy Bolton, captain of East High's basketball team was talking, to her. "Erm, hi, erm Troy. I'm Gabriella…Gabriella Montez." Troy smiled, not just a little smile. A huge ass smile.

"It's nice to meet you, I just thought I'd introduce myself, you know?" Gabriella replied to Troy mirroring his wide smile. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too, I guess I'll see you around…Troy." Gabriella tested the name out, seeing Troy give a small nod, Gabriella retreated, smiling.

Troy started to slowly walk backwards towards where he was previously sat. Not before using his left arm to 'punch' the air, whist mouthing 'yes'. He was completely chuffed that he had finally talked to Gabriella. Step One; Check.

****************

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, thank you! Lucy.**


End file.
